


All in? All in.

by lifeandlies



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandlies/pseuds/lifeandlies
Summary: Coffee shop AU in which Andre becomes the catalyst for Mike and Tom working their shit out.





	All in? All in.

The lunch rush is finally drawing to a close, and Tom is putting the finishing touches on a low fat vanilla latte. He calls out the name of the order, winks at the girl who comes to pick it up, and she rolls her eyes at him, but she's smiling. Tom turns around to see Mike taking the opportunity at the lull in customers to do a quick wipe down of the counters.

 

“We need more of the Ethiopian dark roast,” Tom says, “I'll go back and get it if you're good here.”

 

“Go ahead,” Mike says with a smile, and Tom makes his way back to the storage room. He comes back out with a bag under his arm just as the bell over the door signals a customer entering. Tom makes sure he's wearing his most charming smile, but it freezes in place when he gets a look at the person who just walked in. The boy is tall, with brown curly hair, and so, _so_ cute.

 

“Dibs,” Tom murmurs under his breath, only to hear it echoed by Mike. They turn to stare at each other with wide eyes, and after a quick conversation consisting mostly of raised eyebrows and insistent glances, they come to the conclusion of _let the best man win_. Mike is closer to the register and immediately darts over with a winning smile on his face, but Tom won't let go that easily.

 

“Hi!” He says loudly, drawing the guys attention. “Welcome to Coffee Bean!”

 

The boy smiles. It's pretty devastating. “Hello,” he says. Mike glares at Tom, but turns back to the boy.

 

“Hey,” Mike says, “what can I get you?”

 

“Can I have a large iced latte please?” the boy says. He has a slight musical lilt to his voice, an accent Tom can't place.

 

“Sure thing,” Mike says, grabbing a cup and a marker. “Can I get your name?” They usually don't bother with that unless the shop is crowded and people are waiting in line, but Tom appreciates that Mike is doing the work here.

 

“Andre,” the boy says with a smile.

 

“Andre,” Mike repeats as he scribbles it down. He's using his flirting voice, which is terrible. Tom despairs at Mike's inability to flirt, but right now it's working in Tom's favor. Mike passes the cup along to Tom, who sets to work on making the drink while Mike rings Andre up. Tom notices that Mike has written his phone number on the cup as well, and rolls his eyes. That shit never works.

 

When Andre has sat down at a table to wait, Mike gets up in Tom's space. “Can't you let me have this one?”

 

“Why?” Tom asks, “I said dibs!”

 

“We both said dibs!” Mike hisses. “Come on, Tom, he's so cute. I want to like, date him, not just get him in bed.”

 

“Who says I don't want to date him?” Tom asks, affronted.

 

“You never want that!” Mike exclaims. “You keep saying you like being single. That's like, your whole deal.”

 

“Only because I can't date the person I actually _want_ ,” Tom snaps, and... damn. He hadn't meant to say that.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Mike asks.

 

“Nothing,” Tom says, and concentrates on finishing Andre's drink.

 

“ _Tom_ ,” Mike says insistently, but Tom ignores him.

 

“Iced latte for Andre!” Tom calls, placing the drink on the counter. He smiles winningly at Andre when he approaches, and he's pleased to see a hint of a blush on Andre's cheeks. But he can't actually make himself say any of the things he'd thought about, too put out by Mike's stare drilling holes in the back of his neck. “Enjoy,” he tells Andre, who smiles.

 

“I'm sure I will,” he says, and turns to leave. The moment he's out the door, Mike is back in Tom's space.

 

“What did you mean?” he asks, softer this time.

 

“I said it was nothing,” Tom says, and starts cleaning the steamer, not looking at Mike.

 

“It's obviously not nothing,” Mike presses. “You like someone?”

 

Tom shrugs. “They turned me down when I asked them out, it's not a big deal.”

 

“How can it not be a big deal if you're refusing to date anyone else because of it?”

 

“I'm not _refusing_ ,” Tom says, “I just haven't met anyone else I like as much. It's fine.”

 

“Who is it?” Mike asks. Tom just shrugs, but Mike is persistent. “Do I know them?”

 

And Tom just... is so fed up with this. “You're so fucking _dumb_ , jesus christ,” he says, turning away from Mike.

 

“Excuse me?” Mike says, and he pulls at Tom's arm to make them face each other. “What are you talking about? You're being really weird.”

 

Tom lets out a noise of frustration. “I'm _obviously_ talking about _you_ , you idiot!”

 

Mike is silent for a terrifyingly long time, and Tom can't make himself look at him.

 

Then, “You've never asked me out,” Mike says.

 

Tom turns to stare at him incredulously, but Mike's face is giving nothing away.

 

“I definitely have!” he says, but Mike is already shaking his head.

 

“You definitely have _not_ ,” he says, “because if you had, I would have said yes.”

 

“No, no, no,” Tom says, “you said _I don't think that's a good idea_. That's definitely what you said.”

 

Some of the confusion clears from Mike's face. “Are you fucking... you're talking about that time when..? _Jesus christ_ , Tom!”

 

“What?” Tom asks.

 

“I thought you were just asking me to fuck!”

 

“Well... yeah?” Tom says. “But like, I wanted you to stay for breakfast.”

 

Mike groans. “I can't believe you,” he says. “How the hell was I supposed to know that?”

 

“You're my best friend!” Tom exclaims. “Obviously if I ask you to have sex I mean sex _with feelings_.”

 

“Well, I'm not fucking psychic!” Mike says. “I said no because I _like_ you, and having a one night stand would have made me feel pretty fucking awful.”

 

There's a long silence, as several thoughts spin through Tom's brain. “Oh,” he says eventually.

 

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Mike says. Before their conversation can progress, the door to the shop opens, and they spend the next half hour working without saying a word to each other.

 

By the time things slow down again, they've come to a silent agreement not to bring the subject back up until they can do it in private. But there's an unmistakable fizz in the air between the two of them – caught looks, small smiles, gentle brushing of arms that send a thrill through Tom. Mike _likes_ him. And when TJ comes in to take over when Mike's shift is over, Mike leans in close to him and murmurs, “we'll talk when you get home, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Tom says, and they smile at each other, before Mike slips off his apron and disappears out the back. Tom probably has a dumb smile on his face – when he notices TJ grinning at him, he frowns. “What?”

 

“Is it finally happening?” TJ asks. “You two got your shit together?”

  
“What?” Tom asks.

 

TJ scoffs. “Please, all this pining was making me nauseous. You're so obviously into each other, so – is it finally happening?”

 

Tom shrugs, but he can't stop himself from smiling again. “Maybe. Yeah. I think so.”

 

TJ whoops, and punches Tom on the arm. “Get in, Willy!”

 

“Fuck off,” Tom says, shoving at TJ, but there's no heat behind it. And when Carly comes in an hour later, Tom can't get out of there fast enough.

 

“What's up with him?” he hears Carly ask, but he doesn't stick around long enough to hear TJ's response.

 

 

When Tom gets home, he finds Mike sitting on the couch.

 

“Hey,” he says, and Mike smiles at him.

 

“Hey.”

 

Tom wastes no time, kicking off his shoes in the hall and practically stalking over to the couch where Mike is waiting, and crawling into his lap.

 

“Hey,” he says, softer, lips _excruciatingly_ close to Mike's.

 

“Hey,” Mike breathes, and then they both surge forward, capturing each others lips in a fierce, hungry kiss. They make out for a few long minutes, feeling each other out, learning what the other is like to kiss. Mike's hands settle at Tom's hips, and Tom wraps his arms around Mike's neck.

 

Mike is the one who breaks the kiss first, leaning back and breathing hard. “Fuck,” he says, and Tom makes a frustrated noise, leaning back in to keep going, but Mike puts his hands on Tom's chest. “Wait,” he says. “You said we'd talk.”

 

“What's there to say?” Tom asks. “We both want this.”

 

“Yeah,” Mike says, “I just need to be sure we're on the same page about what _this_ is.”

 

“I want you,” Tom says bluntly. “I want to date you, I want to be your boyfriend. I want to wake up next to you every day, I want to take you home to meet my parents.”

 

“Tom,” Mike breathes.

 

“Is that what you want?” Tom asks.

 

Mike nods frantically. “ _Yes._ Yes.”

 

Tom sits back slightly, just enough so he can look at Mike properly. They've been sharing an apartment for almost two years, been best friends even longer. He can't imagine there's anything he could learn about Mike at this point that would lessen his feelings in any way. _In for a penny_ , he thinks. “I'm in love with you.”

 

Mike makes a desperate sound, and pulls Tom back in. The kiss is even more frantic this time around, both of them pushing closer, harder, more. “I love you too,” Mike pants between kisses, and Tom feels like he's going to burst.

 

“Bedroom,” he pants, grabbing Mike by the hand and pulling him up.

 

“Which one?” Mike asks.

 

“Mine's closer,” Tom says, and in the moment those few extra feet to Mike's room seem entirely too much to bear.

 

 

Later that night, they're back on the couch, watching the latest episode of _the Voice_ on TV, and in some ways it could be exactly like any other night they've spent together, except they're only wearing boxers, and Mike is tucked underneath Tom's arm. Every now and again, Mike tilts his face up, silently begging for a kiss, and Tom is only too happy to oblige.

 

Mike's phone buzzes where it's lying on the couch cushion, and when he picks it up to check it, he makes a sound of amused surprise.

 

“What?” Tom asks. Instead of answering, Mike shows him the screen.

 

An unknown number has written, _hey this is Andre! From the coffee shop earlier today! Which one of you wrote your number on my cup??_

 

“Shit, he actually texted you?” Tom asks with a laugh.

 

“Apparently,” Mike says. “I guess we should thank him, huh?”

 

“Sure,” Tom says, amused. Mike snaps a selfie of the two of them, and sends it back to Andre with the caption _Hey! That would be me (Mike, on the right), but when we were arguing over who got to ask you out we kinda realized we're into each other?? *hiding behind hands emoji* So I guess we owe you one!!_

 

Mike snuggles back into Tom's side, but his phone vibrates with an answer barely half a minute later.

 

_Fuck you're both so hot!!! *hearteyes* if you ever want company hmu *thumbs up*_

 

“...Huh,” Mike says, showing the text to Tom.

 

Tom looks down at Mike. “Do you... is that something you'd be into?”

 

Mike shrugs, but his face is going red. “I mean, he was really cute?”

 

“Yeah,” Tom agrees carefully. “He was.”

 

“Do you wanna?” Mike asks.

 

“Only if you do,” Tom says. “Do you?”

 

“Only if you do,” Mike echoes. They look at each other for a long moment. “So... what do I tell him?” Mike asks.

 

For once, Tom takes his time to think about it. “I mean, we only just got together,” he says. “Maybe we should be sure we've got that all figured out first.”

 

“Yeah,” Mike says. “Smart.”

 

“So, maybe in a couple of weeks?” Tom says, and Mike smiles.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

 

(One hook up with Andre turns into three, turns into staying for breakfast, turns into dating, turns into Andre moving in with them at the start of his next semester at university. It works out pretty well.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://bittelitt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
